Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus configured to determine a measure of the frequency of an electrical signal. Embodiments of the present invention also relate to a power network and an associated method.
The accurate determination of the frequency of an electrical signal is important for monitoring and/or controlling electrical systems or power networks, such as power distribution networks.